The present invention relates to a vehicle transmission apparatus that includes: an input member drive-coupled to an engine; an output member drive-coupled to a wheel; a speed change mechanism that includes a plurality of engagement elements and a plurality of shift speeds selectively formed by controlling the engagement and release of the plurality of engagement elements, and changes a rotation speed of the input member at a speed ratio of one of the shift speeds and transmits the changed rotation speed to the output member; and a control device that controls at least the speed change mechanism.